Unexpected meeting
by LiliesAreWhite
Summary: So this is a fluffy and cute one-shot where Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time. AU. Takes place on Halloween :P


**A/N : So, as the summary said, this is an AU one-shot about Klaine meeting. Hope you like it :D**

"Do we have to do this every single year?"

"Of course Blaine! It's tradition. We've been doing this since we were little kids. It would be a crime –"

"A very very serious crime" interrupted Wes.

"Yes. A very very serious crime. Come on. It'll be fun" carried on David as if Wes hadn't spoken.

"Sure it will be" said a skeptic looking Blaine, checking himself in the mirror. His hair was sprung free from his usual gel state – Halloween was the only day of the year he allowed it. He was dressed up as Aladdin, one of his favourite Disney characters. It was times like these that the childish side was seen from the usual dapper and collected Blaine.

His two friends were dressed even more weirdly. Over the years there had been ghosts, wizards, zombies and all those normal dress ups. However, this year David had lost a bet with Thad so he stood in the doorway, wearing a dress and a grin. Every other person would be annoyed or angry but not him. The American boy always knew how to change everything into a joke.

Then, using some kind of blackmail, David had somehow managed to convince Wes to cross-dress as well.

Looking in the mirror Blaine shook his head. Aladdin, Belle and Snow White. They must have looked like a group of freaks. Somehow though he couldn't bring himself to care. The two idiots were right, this was tradition.

They ran to David's car (Wes screamed shotgun before Blaine even got to open his mouth) and got in. They were driving to a city around an hour from Westerville called Lima.

You see, every year the boys went to a different place. David claimed it was because no town would last if they went there more than once. As much as they hated to admit, both Blaine and Wes had to agree. In Dalton they behaved like well behaved young gentleman but the minute they left the school they changed into crazy teenage boys.

The first impression of the town wasn't great. However, not long later, the Warbler's soloist eyes lit up. He had noticed a little coffee shop. As everyone in Dalton knew, he was addicted to the drink (even though he denied it every time someone asked). He turned on his puppy eyes and the two council members couldn't resist stopping and letting him get what he wanted.

The hazel eyed boy jumped out of the car with new found energy and practically ran into the bar. The coffeehouse was very nice and cozy, which resulted in it being fully packed. The frosty weather outside probably didn't help either.

Blaine stood in the line and looked at the menu, trying to decide what to get when he saw him. Now, Blaine isn't a helpless romantic. He doesn't believe in love at first sight and finds all the romantic scenes in films corny and cheesy. That all changed when he saw him.

The first thing that caught Blaine's attention were the eyes. A mixture of blue, green and grey shined with happiness as he talked animatedly with the people he was with. Blaine guessed he had to be dressed as some kind of modern vampire. Those breathtaking eyes were accented with eyeliner. His hair was messed up in the hottest way Blaine had ever seen. And those clothes…

Over a slim white t-shirt was a leather jacket. His skinny jeans were so tight they left nothing to imagination and looked as if they were painted on. His shoes were simple red trainers that went with his red hat. And wow, on his hands were these adorable gloves covering everything but his nails, which were also painted black.

He was with 4 girls, but Blaine hardly spared them a glance, too busy trying to remember every single detail about this – this – model.

He was brought out of his whirl of thoughts when the woman behind the counter started clapping her hands.

"Excuse me! Hey! Hello! What's your order?" she asked in an annoyed and bored voice, looking as if she wished she could be anywhere but there. Apparently she had been trying to get his attention for a while.

Blaine quickly mumbled out the first coffee on the list and a hot chocolate for Wes before returning to the car. Of course, his eyed quickly scanned the room in search of the boy, who unfortunately had already left.

His two friends were engaged in a deep discussion and when he returned Wes wasted no time in shouting excitedly "Blaine! Blaine! While you were in there this group of girls passed us. Oh, and a guy too. Anyway, one of the girls was just so smoking hot. Did you see them maybe? She had short blonde hair and wasn't dressed up. However the group she was with were all as vampires"

"Well" interrupted David "Don't forget about the one girl who was dressed up as Maria from that musical you made me watch"

"West Side Story?"

"That's the one!"

"Oh and answering your question" Blaine carried on, ignoring his friends lack of musical knowledge "Yes I did see them. Even though my interest lay more on the boy than on the girl"

"A guy? A guy! Oh my god Wes! This is huge news. Blainey has taken interest in a boy!"David shouted way too loudly, seeing they were all sitting very close to each other. He looked like a proud parent.

Blaine knew why they were behaving the way they were. You see, ever since he had transferred all those years ago, the two council members had made it their job to find him someone. However, this was the first time he had shown any interest. Before a lot of excuses had been thrown, like "He's too young", "He's too old", "His hair is weird", "He doesn't like Disney. Disney!" and their personal favourite : "He's too small".

"Yes, a guy. I don't really know anything about him but I just saw him and… " Blaine made a tiny hand gesture, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"You saw him, liked the way he looked and decided you want to jump him bones" finished David.

"Yeah, exactly" answered Blaine not really listening and only realizing a second later what he had agreed with

"No! no, no, no, no. No jumping bones or anything like that. I simply would like to get to know him better"

"Uh huh, sure Blaine, sure" Wes mumbled before turning to the driver's seat.

The two friends looked at each other. They had been friends since nursery (Wes had taken David's side during a fight between him and a group of bullies) and had mastered the art of talking silently years ago. A few looks later a plan was formed. It was a very easy but very great plan.

They would do everything as they planned at the beginning of the day. However, during trick and treating they would keep a special lookout for the group Blaine and Wes had been talking about (yes, the plan's main motive was to get Blaine a boyfriend, but who said Wes couldn't get some action either). Once found, they would turn on their gentleman charms and woo the girls into leaving. Therefore, leaving Blaine alone with the guy, and the two others boys with the ladies. This was probably their favourite part of their plan.

It was decided. It was a brilliant plan, both of them were sure of that. Just like their other plans. Which somehow never got put into use because Thad usually found out and pointed out all the mistakes and gaps.

Blaine completely missed that exchange of thoughts, as he sat and stared out of the window, thinking about those eyes.

2 hours later they had all had enough. Each of them had bags full of sweets, but each of them also landed into some mishaps along the way.

Wes, angry that he had so little candy (for some reason most of the people gave the rewards to either Blaine or David) decided he had to get more. So, he figured that sneaking up on a little girl (who was dressed as little red riding hood) and stealing her sweets was the way to go. The momentary pleasure had stopped when he heard the girl burst into tears and he just had to return them. He never could look at women tears.

David had ran into his ex-girlfriend. Exactly two months ago they had gone through a messy break, involving a lot of screaming, crying, yelling and throwing things. It had been an awkward meeting.

Blaine, well let's just say that Blaine broke a few hearts today. He had at least 10 girls ask him out and every time he replied that he's sorry, but he plays for the other team. After that he was usually met with disgusted stares.

The last reason everyone was upset was connected. Blaine was disappointed that he hadn't seen his mystery man again and the two best friends were angry that their genius plan hadn't worked.

Sad, disappointed and generally unhappy with life the three Warblers started heading back to school. They had barely ridden for ten minutes when the car suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Wes, who had managed to take a quick nap.

"No idea" replied Blaine, watching as their driver got out and started playing in the head of the car. After a few yelps and holy shit's David returned.

"So… Yeah… The car's broken down."

"And?"

"And I have no idea how to fix it" replied a distraught David.

"So what are we going to do? I don't want to stay here on Halloween. It's scary here" Wes cried out and Blaine couldn't resist rolling his eyes. His friends were both very melodramatic.

"Shut up you idiot! First of all we have to find some car repair. If we're not able to, then we'll simply have to call a taxi. You see, nothing to worry about" exclaimed the ever responsible Blaine (David was hitting the head of the car, hoping it would make it work).

The boys wandered around Lima, looking for it. Just when they were about to give up they saw a huge sign saying "HUMMEL CAR REPAIR". Wes let out a sigh of relief while David fist bumped the air and let out a "yay!"

They rang the doorbell and were met with an older man, not dressed up in Halloween clothes and covered in dirt. After quickly explaining what had happened they got told to go to the living room, where they could read magazines and drink some water or tea.

On the other side of the door they heard Burt – as the man had introduced himself – get out his phone and start talking. A second later they heard a half scream "I don't care if you and your friends are in the middle of a party. I really need you here, I can't repair this car by myself."He was silent for a minute and they only heard a muffled voice, which they couldn't really make out what he was saying. "No, I can't call Finn. He and Carole went to their grandma, remember? Yeah, yeah, yep, okay, see you here in 20 minutes max, okay?".

Burt saw them looking and rolled his eyes. "Sons are meant to be helpful, but no, I have to have an annoying one" he said fondly with a smile on his face. "The car should be ready in an hour or so" he continued "You can wait that long, right?"

"Yeah, sure" answered David, happy everything would be alright with his baby.

About half an hour later they heard the door opening and a voice shouting "Dad I'm here. What should I do?"

Blaine's mouth went dry. It was the boy form the coffeehouse, looking as fabulous and stunning as he remembered. Before he managed to get any words out, they boy had jumped into the alcove.

"David. DAVID! That's the boy from the coffeehouse. He's here. He's here!" exclaimed Blaine, looking as if Christmas had come early.

"Really?" asked David, a hopeful smile forming on his lips "Well go talk to him! Go on! Go on! You can do it"

"He's working now, I don't want to interrupt"

"Ok now, listen to me Blaine Anderson" whispered Wes, trying to keep the anger form his voice "For the first time, ever, you've taken interest in a guy. Do you know how rare that is? And so, now that you've got the opportunity you will go to him and speak to him, do you understand?"

"What if he's not gay?"

"Then you'll make an idiot out of yourself. However, from experience, a straight guy would never wear an outfit like that" advised David.

"That's rich coming from you. He's wearing skinny jeans and make up. You're wearing a dress" Blaine said smiling "Does that mean there's something you're hiding from us? Cause you know, you don't have to be ashamed, we'll all accept you no matter what your sexuality is"

"Oh shut up!" laughed David, hitting his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, I can do this" thought Blaine before taking a deep breath and walking into the car shop.

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately, the pessimistic side of him said) the boy was currently unoccupied, sitting on a chair and watching his father work.

"Hi" he said quietly, so quietly that the boy didn't hear and didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hello" he tried again, this time louder and more sure of himself. This time the boy did look at him and Blaine once again lost himself in the eyes. After a few seconds he realized he had been staring and quickly started talking, his cheeks bright red.

"Hi. Well yeah, my name's Blaine and I was wondering if you would like to go – I mean I saw you today at the coffee house and I thought that you were incredibly hot and – I mean umm…" His whole face was now scarlet and he was praying that this all was just a silly dream and he would wake up and it'd be the morning of the 31st again.

What he didn't expect was for the boy too laugh – and what a beautiful sound it was too.

"Hey. I'm Kurt" he introduced himself. Blaine couldn't help but think that the name was ideal for the boy in front of him "Anyway, from that crazy ramble I got out that maybe, you're interested in me…"

The boy – Kurt – said, and also turned bright red as if not believing he could be so forward.

Blaine wasted no time in agreeing to the latter statement, he was already beyond amazed that Kurt wasn't laughing in his face.

"Ok, let's try again" the Warbler said, trying to ignore the laughs of his two friends that he could hear from a couple of meters away and looked Kurt straight in the eyes "My name's Blaine. Would you like to go out with me?"

That day, on the 31st of October two people met. Each of them had dealt with pain, injustice and bullying from the world. Each of them had made mistakes they were ashamed of. However, from that day on, they always had one another to lean on.

**A/N : So, there it is :) I hope it wasn't that bad. I'd love you if you reviewed :D. Not beta checked, so there'll probably be some mistakes :P**


End file.
